


The Long Way Around

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glimpses of what could have happened on the way to Tortuga. Will and Jack without a chaperone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the very first PotC movie.

Will Turner was troubled. His father had been a pirate. A good man, Jack had said, but still a pirate. It was hard to accept. All Will wanted for the moment was to hit that painted face and silence the slurring drawl. There were too many irritating things coming from that mouth for Will to keep his temper down, too much which tore his life apart. Everything he had believed about himself and his father was wrong. It wasn't fair, and Jack had no right to do this to him. And the way Jack had manoeuvred the mast and almost knocked him into the water. A picture of Jack, bleeding, bruised, flashed before him. But he couldn't, he had to think about Elisabeth. Will sighed. The way to Tortuga was going to be very long.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A man shouldn’t walk like that. Will tried to keep his eyes to himself, restrain his ogling to unnoticed glimpses when Jack was looking elsewhere. But it was an impossible task. The more he tried not to look, the more fascinating Captain Jack Sparrow became. And for some reason the swaggering, swaying hips seemed to undulate constantly just in front of Will. The ship wasn't big enough for the two of them, Will decided. Wherever he tried to hide and get a moment for himself, the soft tinkle of the beads in Captain Jack's hair followed him. He had been aware of Jack's existence for no more than a couple of days, but he was already disturbed beyond sanity. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He touched himself that first night aboard the ship. Jack was up on deck, taking the first watch and Will had the cot all to himself. When he closed his eyes, trying to imagine Elisabeth's blond head between his thighs, he failed. A black ragged mop of hair whisked over him and sooted eyes looked up at him. He let go of himself with a frustrated grunt. He had always been able to see Elisabeth, the love of his life, when he relieved his tensions in nightly, sweaty-palmed sessions.

Even in the alley behind the pub quarters in Port Royal, with a boy he had bought for an hour, she had been there. He had never seen anybody else in his mind's eye. Until tonight, when all there was was that hair, and the flashing teeth, and the drawling voice thickened with lust in a way Elisabeth's never would be. But he didn't want to think about Jack. He was supposed to think about her, not the sleazy pirate. Men didn't think about other men while doing…this. And Will Turner was certainly not a sodomite. It was one thing to take a man when one couldn't have the desired girl, another thing completely to really want one.

Taking himself in a firm grip, he tried again for the correct images to appear. And failed, again. Because he knew how good it felt to be buried in a tight arse, and Jack had such a lovely arse. Maybe it would have been different if Will had gotten himself a woman instead of all the boys he had used, but he had never wanted that. He wanted to stay clean for Elisabeth, so it had been the men instead. 

But DreamJack refused to leave. He stayed stubbornly, straddling Will, taking his cock deeper than anyone else had. Will gave up. He was under a lot of stress here and maybe this was what it took to relax. For once he could make an exception.

It took him exactly three strokes on his cock to get the rhythm going and he began to fuck his hand like there was no tomorrow. And DreamJack was still there. Will gripped himself harder, losing himself in the fantasy. Jack rode him faster, black hair whipping around his face, teeth glinting in the dim lights. Elisabeth was totally gone from Will's mind so all he focused on was the infuriating Captain he could hear sing something up on deck. The ship creaked a little, rolling on the waves. The cot creaked when Will practically bounced on it, bracing his feet at the footboard.

The singing had stopped, but Will barely noticed, nor did he care. DreamJack had just taken a grip on his balls and was squeezing them gently, with the exact amount of pressure to drive Will insane. One hard tug on his cock and one final squeeze on his balls and Will was arching up off the bed, coming so hard it hit him in the face. 

Will Turner slumped back on the cot. He didn't spend any time thinking about the name he had shouted when he came. And he was too relaxed to bother with the careful footsteps walking away from the door to the cabin. He wasn't even sure he really heard them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The mast was hard against Will's cheek. Captain Jack's hands were hard against his back. The silly beard tickled when Jack rubbed it over Will's neck.

"Ye need te relax, Mr. Turner. Ye have been awfully tense all day, not good for a man te be so tense. Affects the blood, mate, makes it boil." The whisper was hoarse in Will's ear and the drawl even worse this close up. "Ye given me eyes since the morning. One can wonder why."

As suddenly as the hands had grabbed him, they let go and Will almost stumbled backwards. He swore to himself when Jack moved away towards the bridge. That did it, enough was enough. If he hadn't been totally mistaken, Jack had rubbed a very hard something on his backside before letting go. Could have been a pistol, could have been something else…

Will Turner knew exactly how to handle a situation like this.

"I know what you want, Captain. You don't have to say anything, I can see it in the way you're swaying your ass at me. Like a cat in heat."

Will had expected at least a little fighting, but Captain Jack was like butter in his hands. His pants dropped and the firm arse was thrust back at Will without hesitation. The amused gleam in Jack's eyes was a little disturbing but Will choose to ignore it. He was too busy getting lined up and pushing inside. It felt a little strange. It wasn't the oily feeling he was used to. He met resistance and pushed harder. Jack made a pained sound and said something that Will didn't hear, because he was finally in. 

He felt the sun beat on his head, sweat trickle down his back, hips trembling under his hands. Will looked down, saw himself buried balls deep in the ass that had haunted him the night before…and that did it. He pulled out, almost shouting at the exquisite feeling. He barely managed to move in once more and then the world went white. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Will desperately needed to lie down. He stumbled towards the cabin, holding his pants up with one hand. Jack stood where he left him, calmly buttoning up his breeches. But Jack didn't look happy, not at all. The grim look on his face made Will feel a little uneasy, but he hadn't the strength to care right then. 

Will Turner passed out on the cot, fully dressed and with his shoes still on. He had very conveniently ignored to close his pants though. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Will was brutally awakened by a sharp tug on his arms. He had been out so completely after the little *incident* on the bridge that he had fallen into a sound sleep. Somehow Jack had managed to sneak in and actually tie his wrists together and fasten them to the hook in the wall just above the cot without awakening him.

Jack chuckled at him when he yanked the rope. "Don't bother, boy. You won't get loose until I let you."

A nasty tingle of panic -or was it excitement- crept up through Will's stomach. This was not an opportune situation to be in. He could feel his pants riding down his rump when he wriggled to get free. 

"What are you doing? Let me up." He couldn't think of anything better to say, and the lump in his throat stopped him from any longer arguments. Will yanked again at the ropes. He would be damned before he let himself be raped and ruined by the ragged pirate. And he would rather enter the ninth circle of hell before admitting he wanted to be. Because he wanted to. Last night's dream and the clumsy shagging on deck had only fuelled the fire. But he wouldn't give without a fight. He was no sodomite after all, he just needed some…stress relief. 

"Mr. Turner," Jack said, "we need to talk about some things. I hate to break the news to ye but I can't let this rest. You, Mr Turner, are a horrible lover. Probably the worst I've ever had. I still can't believe how ye managed to do everything wrong. And to go in without even a little spit to ease the way…Do ye think I have me arse lined with leather?" 

Jack wriggled his behind a little. "I think I'm going to feel this for a few days. And if this is the way you've been treating your other lovers, I'm surprised you've been getting any at all."

Will knew he should protest this, because it was pretty obvious what Jack had in mind. But he had the ugly feeling that any protesting whatsoever would be useless, Jack could be very determined when he wanted to. And he definitely wanted something now. It showed clearly through his pants exactly what he had in mind.

Jack began to undress. Will had expected him to toss things all around, but he didn't. He very neatly folded the items and put them on a chair. That made the situation even more horrible, the cold determination of Captain Jack's actions. Finally Jack was down to shirt and boots only, even that hat was off. It gave Will a frighteningly clear view of what kind of equipment Jack sported.

"We need to do some hand-to-hand practicing. Need to get ye a clue about how it should be done. Ye can't go around doing that to people, it's rude." 

Will whined and tried to bury himself in the coverlet. So this was it then, he was going to be raped and maybe even killed by the sleazy pirate. No telling in which order.

Jack dropped the shirt. It seemed to Will like it took an eternity before it hit the floor. In spite of Jack being starkers, except for the boots, and Will still being fully dressed, he felt more naked and vulnerable than he ever had before. And in spite of the horrible situation, Will caught himself looking at Jack's naked body. Lean, tanned, slightly muscled. Lots of scars, he hadn't noticed them before. Could be because Jack hadn't been naked then, and Will himself in too much of a hurry to notice. Beautiful, was the word that came to Will's mind before he managed to shut it out. 

*I could kick him*, Will though when Jack climbed onto the cot with him. *I really should…*

Will's pants and shoes disappeared with a couple of swift moves. "Now, look at this," Jack cooed and chuckled at Will's blush. "It looks like someone is interested in the subject anyway."

If looks could kill, Jack would have been a dead man. But he didn't even react to the murderous glare Will aimed at him. Little Will stood in proud attention to Jack's naked form, in spite of Will's attempts to force his traitorous cock into submission. He was *not* a sodomite. He did *not* want this.

"Why don't ye just lie back and let Captain Jack Sparrow show ye a thing or two? It's not like ye have much say in it now, is it, boy?" 

Jack took himself a handful and pulled gently. Will moaned before he could stop himself. He didn't want this! Not! Jack pulled again. Maybe a little then, just a few strokes more and then he would start fighting properly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jack's hands fluttered like bird's wings over him. The shirt practically unbuttoned itself and Jack was pinching his nipples. Will didn't even try to swallow his moans anymore, pushing his body up into those clever hands. His pride cracked a little more by the second now, and when Jack's tongue slid over his lower lip, he eagerly opened his mouth and let it in. 

"Now ye're getting the hang of it." The slow drawl tickled his ear. "See, this is what happens if ye pay some proper attention. Let's just get the parts you missed straight, and then we're good to go. Savvy?" And it was the voice that finally did him in. Just like it had been in his fantasy; low, thick, dripping with honey. 

"You missed this," Jack said, licking Will's nipples. They were a little sore after being pinched and twisted, but that only made them tingle more. "Just wait until we put a ring in it, and it will be twice as good. "Will choked back a groan. Was there no end to the things Jack could do to make him lose control?

"This you missed." Jack's tongue wormed its way over collarbone and neck, moving south towards a twitching belly. Will knew he should think of someone else when Jack ended up between his thighs, lightly tonguing the leaking head of his cock. He couldn't recall who though, and it lost importance with every touch of Jack's mouth on him. And the garbled sound forcing its way out of his mouth; no, couldn't be Will sounding like that. He almost bit his lip bloody when a wet finger teased over his hole. 

"And you missed this." Will tried to wriggle away, but he couldn't, restrained as he was. Two slippery fingers pushed inside him, ripping the last of his pride to pieces. It wasn't supposed to feel good, and Will was not supposed to whine and pant and push back on Jack's fingers when he did that strange thing with them. But how could he not?

"See what I mean?" Jack's voice had gone dark, his hand moving in time with his words, rubbing *something* inside. "This is the point with having a tossel up yer arse. It's good with the fingers, but it's even better if ye let me in."

Will could really only whimper now. He legs were already on Jack's shoulders. To hell with it. He was a sodomite, and he would beg to have it up his ass if he had to. Every move of the wicked fingers inside of him shot little glimmering sparks in his head. He found his voice at last, and begged, shamelessly. And Jack was on him, inside him. Hot and hard and gentle. Not brutal, not careless. Not like Will had been with him on deck. 

Jack moved like the waves, like the tide. Relentless, claiming a little more with each move of his hips. "Will," he said, "pretty Will. Don't cry, I'll take care of ye now."

But Will couldn't stop crying. Something shattered in him when that cock went up his ass and splintered what little was left of Will Turner's carefully moulded shield. He wanted to scream, to howl, to take all those lewd words he had heard from the street boys in Port Royal in his own mouth. And he cried a little over Elisabeth, because she didn't mean anything anymore. Not now, not with Captain Jack Sparrow reaming him with the force of a battle ram and kissing him and saying silly things like "Luv ye, pretty Will. Come for me, pretty Will."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Will Turner woke up a couple of hours later. It was past dawn. That meant they were getting close to Tortuga. If the wind held, they would be there by noon. Jack was already up. Will could hear him whistle outside. 

Captain Jack Sparrow. He was so picky with that title, and Will clearly remembered Jack's pleased grunt when he had begged *Captain* to give him relief. It wasn't so bad after all, being a sodomite. And Jack had promised he could practice his newly found knowledge on said Captain later on. Correct some of the mistakes he had done earlier. Will looked forward to that, and to Tortuga and a proper bed. He pondered his options for a moment, all the things he should do when they finally had some space to tumble around on. 

Will Turner smiled. It wasn't far now, and then he would show Captain Jack Sparrow that he could give as good as he got. Savvy?

Fini


End file.
